Safety First! Episode 46
Time was went by since Wolfgang left. Wolfgang has arrived at Serenity's old home... Wolfgang) Knock, knock! ( Wolfgang knocks on the door twice ) ( The door opens ) Serenity's Dad) NO! WE DON'T NEED WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING! Wolfgang) Um...Hello? Serenity's Dad) AND GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR! ( Serenity's Dad slams the door ) Wolfgang) I'M NOT SELLING ANYTHING! ( The door opens again ) Serenity's Dad) You're not? ( Serenity's Dad slams the door again ) Wolfgang) HELLO! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THE DOOR DOWN! ( The door opens ) Serenity's Dad) DO IT AND YOU'LL BE FINED! ( Serenity's Dad slams the door again ) [ In the house ] Serenity) What is with all the slamming? Serenity's Dad) Some weirdo seller that looks like a gangster, with a girl on his shoulder... Serenity) You sure... ( Serenity opens the door ) Wolfgang) DON'T YOU DARE SLAM...the do...HI MOM! Serenity) Hi Wolfgang, come in... ( Wolfgang walks in with Samantha on his shoulder ) Serenity's Dad) NO! YOU LET THAT GUY IN! HE LOOKS HORRIBLE! Wolfgang) -_-''' '''Serenity) He's my son...Remember my oldest son... Serenity's Dad) Oh...Well, you both look alike so... ( Serenity's Dad falls back into a red chair with a foot rest up ) Wolfgang) Where is everyone at? ''' '''Serenity) The other kids are downstairs, in the basement...While us adults are up here... Wolfgang) Okay... [ In the basement ] Christian) =D Persona) WOLFGANG IS BACK! Ray) =O YAY! May) HE's FINALLY BACK! Crystal) ... Daniel) That guy is back? Alice) He going to save my daddy! Trent) Our daddy is going to be saved! Mike) YEAH! Jane) WHY DO WE ALL OF TO ACT LIKE THIS! ( Wolfgang walks down the steps ) Wolfgang) I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaack! Christian) =O YOU HAVE SAMANTHA WITH YOU! Wolfgang) Yeah, I was told to get her away from there and I did... Christian) How? Wolfgang) I can't explain, I have to go in a few... Christian) =D YOU'RE GOING TO SAVE DAD! Wolfgang) Yeah... ' '( Wolfgang puts Samantha down, next to Christian and May ) Wolfgang) Make sure she knows I will be back soon...And please for the next few hours, stay safe... Christian) We will... Wolfgang) Good...This floor is bugging me... ( Wolfgang jumps up the first three steps ) Wolfgang) See you guys soon! ( Wolfgang runs up the steps ) [ 10 minutes later ] Wolfgang) My head is fine...I need to go! Serenity) No...Hold on... Wolfgang) Why... Serenity) We have to make sure you're okay... Wolfgang) I'm fine though... Serenity) But the cut on the back of your head... Wolfgang) It will be treated when I save everyone... Serenity) It should be done now... Wolfgang) THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME! Serenity) THEN PUT THIS ON! ( Serenity gives Wolfgang a helmet ) Wolfgang) A helmet...Really -_-''' '''Serenity) Yes really! ( Wolfgang puts the helmet on slowly ) Wolfgang) Okay...I put it on...Now can I go! ( Cyber Slash Ingram slips throug the top of the helmet and into Wolfgang's pocket ) Serenity) Yeah... Wolfgang) GOOD! BE BACK SOON! ( Wolfgang jumps out the open window, instead of opening the door ) ( Serenity sticks her head through the window ) Serenity) AND COME BACK HERE WHEN YOU WIN! Wolfgang) I will... ( Serenity leaves the window ) Elemention Volf) It took you long enough! THE I EVEN GOT THE PORTAL OPENED FOR US! Wolfgang) Sorry, over-protective Mom... Elemention Volf) Okay... ' '( Wolfgang gets on Volf ) Wolfgang) AND NOW OFF TO EARTH! Elemention Volf) YEAH! ( Volf takes off into the portal, at a fast speed ) Final Battle for Earth! Part 1/3 Episode 47 Grade of Safety First! Episode 46? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Serenity Category:Christian Category:Persona Category:Ray Category:May Category:Crystal Category:Daniel Category:Alice Category:Trent Category:Mike Category:Jane Category:Cyber Slash Ingram Category:Elemention Volf